Don't Miss Your Life
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Seto's eyes are opened to that fact that he's been to caught up in his work, and that he's missed important events in his family's lives. He's not about to let it continue this way. Songfic. Read and Review.


Hey! I decided to do this one-shot after hearing this song : **"Don't miss your life" **by Phil Vassar. It reminded me so much of Seto, I had to do it. Hope you like it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this story.

* * *

_**On a plane to the West Coast, laptop on my tray  
Papers spread across my seat, a big deadline to make.**_

Seto sat on the plane. This was the first time in a long time that he has used a public plane service. Usually it's his private jet that gets him from place to place, but unfortunately the two he owned were not working at the moment. Of course he had the best crew working on them.

His long slender fingers moved across the keyboard, his eyes darting from them to the computer screen. He mouthed out the complicated expressions to himself before typing the answer and went on to the next task at hand.

A man walked up, took one look at him then sat down. Seto didn't particularly like the fact that he had to sit beside someone, but as long as they didn't interfere with his work it didn't matter that much. He leaned back slightly before rolling his neck and cracked his knuckles.

**An older man sitting next to me said, "Sorry to intrude,  
Thirty years ago my busy friend, I was you.  
I made a ton of money and I climbed up the ladder,  
Yeah, I was superman, now what does it matter?**

"Seto Kaiba, funny thing that I'd be sitting beside you huh?" The man said. Seto turned his head toward the man, raising an eyebrow. The old man had laugh lines, a chubby belly, wore a business suit and had a slight smile on his face.

"And who are you?" Seto asked, his voice was cold and sharp.

The man just laughed. "Well I am Mr. Jonathan Misaki. Used to run the greatest business in the world, but forty years ago I was you. Too caught up in my work to pay attention to anything else."

Seto leaned back, eyes still trained on the man. "And just what are you getting at?" He asked.

**I missed the first steps my daughter took  
The time my son played Captain Hook in 'Peter Pan'  
I was in New York, said 'Sorry son, Dad has to work'  
I missed the father daughter dance  
The first home run, no second chance  
To be there when he crossed the plate  
The moment's gone now it's too late.  
Fame and fortune come with a heavy price  
Son, don't miss your life."**

"I'm saying that I know how you will end up if you keep on this path. Your husband will eventually leave you, your kids will call you the worst dad ever and trash talk you to their friends. Believe me son, I know." looked over at Seto, chuckling at the way he was staring at him.

"I still don't understand…" Seto said, reaching over to straighten up some papers.

"Mr. Kaiba, how many events have you missed in your children's lives? How many important things have you missed because work came up?" The man asked.

Seto looked down at his lap, trying to remember. "I missed our fourth and fifth anniversary, Skylar was early by a week, his brother had to hold his hand. Mercy had her first dance residual last weekend, I was in Egypt, she said she understood. That's even counting how many times I let down my brother." He said.

The man nodded. "Now do you think she was really okay with it? Do you think they were really okay with you not being there?"

Seto minimized his work and went to his family album, scrolling through the pictures. "No."

"Exactly. Son what I'm trying to say is that you don't need to miss these important events. Believe you will regret it in the future. I can help you, but I couldn't help myself. I've missed my life, don't miss yours." Mr. Misaki said.

**Funny you should say that, I was sitting at the gate  
My daughter called, she made straight A's and they're off to celebrate.  
Scrolling through the pictures of my little family  
My daughter with her mom and friends, not a single one with me.  
They know I love 'em, I know they know I care  
The truth is half the time, I'm not even there.**

I missed our fourth and fifth anniversary  
Our girl was early by a week  
Her sister had to hold her hand  
I was in L.A., she said "I understand"  
I missed her first day of school  
Then what kind of crazy fool  
Lets such precious moments pass  
We all know time goes way too fast  
Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice  
Don't miss your life.

Seto cursed under his breath. "I've been so selfish. Work is not the only thing I need to focus on."

The man smiled and nodded. "Son, don't blame yourself it's not your fault entirely."

Seto began to reply but was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and hit the answer button.

"Mr. Kaiba speaking."

"**Hello Mr. Kaiba sir. We'd like to inform you that the jets are fixed and back in their garage."** Roland said.

"Good, can you have one meet me at the Portland airport in twenty minutes?"

"**Um of course sir. May I ask why?"** Roland said.

"I have something I'd like to do back home." Seto said before hanging up.

Mr. Misaki smiled. "Change your mind?"

"Saturday is Mercy's eighth birthday and I'm not gonna miss it. My brother and his wife are coming, I haven't seen them in four years."

**When I get off this plane, I'll buy a turn-around ticket  
Saturday's her eighth birthday and I'm not gonna miss it**

**There'll be balloons and birthday cake  
And I'll clean up the mess they make  
My mom and dad are drivin' in  
I haven't seen 'em in God knows when**

Seto and Mr. Misaki stepped off the plane, wind blowing their hair in every direction. Seto turned to the old man and held out his hand. "Thank you sir for helping me realize the huge mistake I've been making."

Mr. Misaki took his hand, shaking it gently and smiled. "You are very welcome. I just don't want you to end up in my shoes." Seto nodded. They stepped off the plane together. Mr. Misaki walked away from Seto, turned once to wave and then walked into the building. Seto stood there by himself, the smile on his face not being suppressed or hidden. He looked up in time to see his jet circling to the ground. He had never ran so fast in his life.

**There'll be balloons and birthday cake  
And I'll clean up the mess they make**

**My mom and dad are drivin' in**

**I haven't seen 'em in God knows when  
**

Seto smiled when his house came into view. When the car finally pulled to a stop he grabbed his briefcase and jumped out of the car.

**My wife will probably say to me  
"I thought you were supposed to be in Portland  
For a few more days", I'll take her in my arms and say  
"I heard some words that hit me hard last night,  
**

Right when the door opened, his ears were greeted with the sound of laughter and his daughter's voice. He pulled the small wrapped box from his pocket and walked around the corner.

Mercy saw him first. The birthday hat balanced on her head, her long brown curls cascaded down her back, cobalt blue eyes widened as a smile spread across her face.

"Daddy!" Seto bent down just as she collided with him. Picking her up he spun her around.

"Hey my beautiful girl." He smiled as he sat her back down. Skylar was the next child into his arms. His son looked more like Yami, with the wide crimson eyes and spiked hair. The only difference was that there were streaks of brow running through the base of his hair.

"How are you?" Seto asked. His son only smiled and hugged him again. After a second Skylar let go and ran back to eat his cake.

Mokuba tapped his older brother on the shoulder. Seto turned around and was greeted by his brother's smirk. One almost identical to his at the age of twenty. "Hey big brother. Long time no see."

Seto nodded. "I know. How have you been?"

"As good as possible. I've missed you big brother." Mokuba smiled after these words.

Seto smiled. "I've missed you too Mokie." He pulled his brother into a hug. The first hug they've shared in over four years.

Mokuba was the first to pull away. He nodded over toward his wife and smiled again. Seto followed his gaze and saw the swollen belly she had. "How far?" He asked.

"Six months." Mokuba answered while going over to hug and kiss her. Seto turned back towards his daughter.

"Mercy, here's your present. I hope you like it." Seto said with a smile as he handed his daughter the box.

Mercy opened it slowly and when she finally removed all of the paper she squealed and jumped into her dad's arms again. "Thank you daddy!" She then let go and turned around. "Look Mommy. A fairy for my room!"

Yami smiled at her. "It's beautiful honey. Why don't you go eat your cake?"

The little girl nodded and while still clutching the box holding the small fairy ran off to sit beside her brother and gobble down her well-deserved birthday cake.

Yami then turned to Seto. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. Looking up at him he gave a wide smile. "You weren't supposed to home until Tuesday. It's Saturday. You just left this morning. Why are you home?"

Seto returned Yami's hug, smiling. "A man on the plane gave me some good advice. I realized that I've been selfish and have been neglecting you and the kids. It opened my eyes. You want to know what he said?"

Yami leaned up, planted a kiss on Seto's lips and pulled away. All while smiling. "What'd he say?"

Seto smiled again. "He said: 'Don't miss your life.' and I've missed to much of mine already." He pulled Yami in for another kiss. Their children smiling at them.

**A man said: 'Don't miss your life'."**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this one shot **


End file.
